Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is the main protagonist and current owner of the the Clubhouse. Mickey is very intelligent and friendly in the series and is a great friend to everyone in the clubhouse community. Friendships *'Minnie Mouse - '''Mickey and Minnie are together as a couple in the series, but in current episodes they act as mostly just friends. *'Pluto -''' Pluto is Mickey's dog. They are very close and love to play around with each other. *'Donald Duck - '''Donald is Mickey's best friend, but he sometimes goes against Mickey. *'Goofy' - Goofy and Mickey are great friends in the series and goes to Mickey when he has a problem. *'Daisy Duck -''' Mickey is also a good friend of Daisy (probably her best friend after Minnie and Donald). Daisy has also kissed Mickey on the episode Daisy in the Sky. Personality Mickey is a very kind character and very dependable. He is smart, but not as much as Minnie. Everyone declares him the leader of The Sensational Six group of friends. Mickey Info Mickey is a very forgiving character. When people such as Pete or Chip and Dale do something wrong Mickey will set things straight and whoever will apologize for whatever they did that was wrong such as taking something that did not belong to them. Roles *Hero *Leader *Minnie Mouse's Boyfriend *Pilot *Donald Duck's Best friend *Dancer *Instructor *Land owner *Sidekick *Space Captain *Magician *Engineer *Prince *Farmer *Sorcerer Mickey *Uncle *Brother *Cousin *Nephew *Singer *Mouse Names *Mickey Mouse *Mickey *Mickey The Mouse (what Pete calls Mickey) *Mouse Man (Timon called Mickey in the "Timon And Pumbaa" episode of House Of Mouse) Trivia *Mickey was originally voiced by Wayne Allwine until his death in 2009. * in the episode goffy baby sitter mickey when he was turn in to a baby he was called mickey junior *Mickey's current voice actor is Bret Iwan from 2009 to present. *Mickey was never seen angry on the series. *Mickey was seen sad only once. *Mickey's face is seen a lot on the series. *Donald is sometimes upset about Mickey's leadership. *On the episode "Goofy Babysitter", Baby Mickey slept on the teddy bear when he was turned to a baby. *When Allwine voiced Mickey he would used his mickey voice in a medium calm lower tone at times to make mickey sound older which it still fits Mickey Mouse. Bret Iwan however, is keeping Mickey's voice in the mid high tone like Allwine normally does it. *Bret Iwan was chosen to help fill in the shoes since Allwine was getting sick. Bret was going to understudy with him and meet him for the first time but, Wayne Allwine sadly passed away too soon before the opportunity. Since then Bret was given the role as the new Mickey. *In Assignment: Impossible, Mickey was a spy & on Mickey's flashback as a baby with his teddy bear on a clip from "Goofy Babysitter". Gallery Mickey Mouse/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Main Characters Category:Lovable characters Category:Mousketools Category:Season Four Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season Five Category:Mickey mouse Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Jumnnkjkn,m Category:Gtfxbdcgfgvnbh Category:Tfrbhcgrdctfyg Category:Males Category:Object who fly Category:1989 births